<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Half-moon circles on your skin by HimegimiWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780496">Half-moon circles on your skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites'>HimegimiWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Modern Era, Nobility, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei's unintentional sexiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo decides to visit his soon to be mate, the night before the mating ceremony. Smut ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Half-moon circles on your skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I should focus on finishing my multichaps but I keep on churning out one pwp after another. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's the night before their mating ceremony, which means they <em>shouldn't</em> be seeing each other. However, Kuroo refuses to stick to such superstitious beliefs despite his mother's insistence. If he can break the long withstanding cycle of arranged to marry someone he never saw, he can go and meet his fiancee the night before the ceremony. And thus the alpha sneaks out of the mansion. With the help of his dear friend Bokuto, he finds himself before the Tsukishima household, right under the window of his soon to be mated Omega.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Bo," Kuroo says as he pushes himself to stand on the edge of the balcony once Bokuto lifts him up on his shoulders.</p>
<p>In return, Bokuto offers him a thumbs up and with that, Kuroo waves the other Alpha goodbye and sets off to surprise his beautiful wonderful Kei.</p>
<p>Kuroo isn't sure why he thought sneaking in unannounced was a good idea anymore. The moment he steps foot in the warmly lit bedroom, he's greeted with the sight and scent of the Omega. The highly concentrated smell of fresh strawberry and citrus tickles his nose. A smell he adores with his life and coupled with the sight of Tsukishima sitting with legs folded under himself as he leans sideways on the couch, it goes straight to his dick.</p>
<p>Nothing could have prepared for him for the sexiness that Tsukishima exudes, probably involuntarily, in the comfort of his bedroom. Kuroo has visited the house while dating Tsukishima and even prior but never been in his boyfriend's room (let's be real, if Lord Tsukishima didn't bring out a shotgun to protect his youngest child's virtue, Akiteru, Kei's infuriatingly overprotective older brother definitely would have).</p>
<p>Tonight, Kuroo took a courageous leap and maybe he really should have listened to his mother. He isn't sure what he was thinking when he decided to come here but wanting to ravage Tsukishima wasn't on the list. He isn't saying no to that though, he is ready to sin like the knothead Alpha he is as Tsukishima often says. Even if it means he ends up getting caught red-handed and the news the following morning says the Marques' son is no more. He really doesn't want to die the night before he can rightfully call Tsukishima <em>his</em> mate. But too late now. There's no going back. He doesn't even want to if he's being truthful. </p>
<p>The blonde is immersed in reading a book, a few stray locks falling over his face makes him all the more gorgeous. Kuroo is in love all over again. But also, horny. Tsukishima looks delectable, wearing translucent fluffy sleepwear that somehow accentuates his pale skin and makes him all the more ethereal than Kuroo thinks on a regular basis. </p>
<p>Speaking of Tsukishima, the blonde looks up hearing the not so subtle noises Kuroo made upon entering. He blinks. Once, twice. As if he isn't sure if he has started seeing things.</p>
<p>"Kei," Kuroo breaths out the name, taking a couple of steps towards the Omega.</p>
<p>Tsukishima sets the book down then rises to his feet. "Kuroo-san," he starts, "What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"Wanted to see you." Kuroo closes the distance between them and takes the omega in his arms. Hazel eyes gaze down at honey brown ones.</p>
<p>Kuroo isn't much taller than Tsukishima, maybe an inch or two at max. Just enough for the blonde to have to tilt his head when they kiss. The brush of lips is languid despite the heat that has Kuroo all stirred up. Kuroo pretends he doesn't have a raging hard on and immerses further in the kiss.</p>
<p>It's Tsukishima who draws back when he feels the hardness rubbing on his thigh, face tinged pink. "You're hard."</p>
<p>"Mhm," the Alpha agrees, cupping the blonde's face in two hands to bring him close for another kiss. It's a filthy one with Kuroo licking the crack between Tsukishima's lips until he parts them then Kuroo's tongue slips in. The Omega hums softly as his soon to be mate explores his mouth. When Kuroo pulls back, the Omega's eyes are glazed over, lips swollen and red. "How can I not be when you look like <em>that</em>"</p>
<p>And that was how Kuroo found himself on the Omega's bed some moments later. Clothes, discarded; hands, intertwined as he pushes in and out of the Omega. Tsukishima has his legs circling the Alpha's waist and a fist shoved over his mouth to stop his cries from becoming too loud. The blonde looks so good, his smaller Omegan cock leaking a thin stream of pre as Kuroo fucks his sopping cunt with punctuating thrusts. It is nowhere near how their first time went, awkward; hard and fast; desperate and loud; in the trashy apartment Kuroo once lived near his university. It's now a well cherished memory. Tsukishima was the one to make a move because unlike Kuroo, he isn't a coward. And Kuroo is so <em>so</em> glad to be having the best Omega as his mate.</p>
<p>"Let me hear you more," Kuroo says while continuing to propel in and out of the blonde. He pauses only to grasp the Omega's wrist, gently sliding it off his mouth and slipping his fingers between thinner ones before he resumes thrusting, pressing their intertwined hands against the silky soft bedsheets as he did with the other side.</p>
<p>Tsukishima stares back with his eyes wide and unblinking. After a moment, the blonde hisses, "We'll get caught!"</p>
<p>"It'll be fine, we're almost officially mated." Tonight, Kuroo is horny <em>and</em> determined. He eyes the barely there mounds on the Omega's chest before surging forward to capture one of the pert pink nipples in his mouth. Tsukishima sucks in a sharp breath, his hands protesting against Kuroo's, nails digging half moon circles on the back of Kuroo's larger palm.</p>
<p>Kuroo flicks the pert nub with his tongue then immediately assaulting it with his flattened tongue. The blonde <em>keens</em>. The noise like music to the Alpha's ears and he doubles his efforts. Both on the dripping entrance and the nipple.</p>
<p>"<em>Alpha</em>," Tsukishima mewls, making Kuroo's pace stutter. But the Omega is pushing his hips back while whining and Kuroo slips into <em>the zone</em>. The Alpha lets out a guttural growl, popping his mouth off the bruised nipple and latching onto the other one. His gum itches as the fangs drop, eyes flashing; Kuroo sinks his teeth around the areola.</p>
<p>Tsukishima moans, it's obscene and drawn out. His toes curl and he tightens his legs around Kuroo, pulling him closer, the cock sinks deeper. The Alpha makes a content noise in the back of his throat and while giving soothing licks to the bite mark he readjusts their linked hands to press the Omega further into the mattress, push into him harder.</p>
<p>Orgasm washes over the Omega like a tidal wave. Kuroo can <em>see</em> it first before he experiences, molten brown eyes becoming unfocused as they roll back in their sockets, a tremor running down the length of the lithe body as it arches off, mouth open in a silent scream. Thin watery cum spills between them as Tsukishima contracts around him releasing a gush of slick.</p>
<p>Kuroo keeps in mind not to knot him tonight, he presses his face on the crook of the omega's neck and gives a few final thrusts before pulling out and painting over the blonde's spend with his own thick, virile one.</p>
<p>"Mmm, I want more, want your knot," Tsukishima pouts once Kuroo crashes beside him on the bed, trying to catch his breath. The Alpha stills, his brain short-circuiting for a moment. Then he starts to chuckle.</p>
<p>"You're gonna be the death of me, moonshine."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like someone definitely heard their noises and came to check. It was probably Yamaguchi.</p>
<p>My <a href="https://twitter.com/Himegimi_">Twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>